


Relief

by jinxes (bobbemorse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbemorse/pseuds/jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kira comes back from holiday camp in France where she met Allison, a french camp counselor she may or may not have told her parents they were dating. She couldn't have known that they would keep in contact and Allison would eventually come around to visit Kira in America!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work for day one of the Teen Wolf Femslash Writing Week for which the prompt is Fake/Pretend Relationship.

_\- TWO DAYS!!_  
\- yes, i'm so excited ;D  
\- I can't wait to see where you live.

Kira sucks her bottom lip in between her teeth when she reads the last message from Allison. This is the perfect opportunity. In fact, if she wants to continue _talking_ to Allison at all she should definitely say something right about now. Her nails sound unnecessarily loud on the display of her phone when she types:

_\- there might be a little problem, though.  
\- What is it?_

Her fingers hover over the screen, looking at the message intently, then rotating her thumbs because how is she supposed to _say this_ without sounding completely insane and like she is head over heels in love with Allison.

_\- so, remember how i just moved to beacon hills last year when we met?_  
\- yes  
\- well, i kind of had difficulty finding friends there... and my dad was constantly on my case about it like he was trying to help and he constantly asked if i had a boyfriend and one night i felt so bad i kind of just blurted out: actually i have a girlfriend, i've told you about allison, right?  
\- so... my parents might be under the impression that we're dating.

She tastes blood when her teeth break through the skin of her lips and as glad as she is that she can hide behind a screen, she would really like to see Allison's face right now to gauge a reaction. (But honestly, who is she kidding, she would always like to see Allison's face.)

_For a year._  
yes. look i am so sorry!! i'll tell them that i lied tonight, i PROMISE.  
maybe you shouldn't.  
what?

What?

_This is a little funny, you know. And i don't wanna ruin something in your family. I can just, y'know, go with it._  
you wanna pretend date me?  
Yeah! It's gonna be fun. It'll be our little secret.

*

Kira met Allison in a language holiday camp in France last year. Out of the forty-five participants she was the only American and one of the oldest. Allison had been one of the counselors, eighteen, French and animated.  
She greeted everyone with a wide smile that made her dimples show, which caused Kira's smile to slip and left her with a rather crooked expression that Allison thankfully did not acknowledge while shaking her hand.

Unfortunately, Kira's fascination with Allison did not slowly fizzle out as she got to know her better. In fact, she just caught herself staring increasingly, wondering what Allison's skin would feel like under her hands, how she looked in her home, what she did, what she _thought about._ Then she pulled her shirt over her head to go into the water and Kira lost her train of thought.  
Basically, Kira is a whole bunch of smitten from the start.

It did not get better over time either. After she returned home (she called it Beacon Hills back then, not quite ready, not quite safe enough to call it something familiar yet) she felt a strangely painful tug in her stomach whenever she smiled at a memory of Allison laughing carefree or of the feeling in her chest, tight and careful whenever Allison's hand came close to Kira's body, Kira being hyperaware of it at all times or of the relief and the following need for air when Allison actually did touch her. Or the heat she could feel rising up in her cheeks, the tingle in her fingertips that made them restless whenever Allison started speaking French.

The pain of missing her faded a little at a time but more often than not Kira still wishes Allison would stand next to her, lie next to her, sit next to her... because at the end of the day Allison is the person who makes her smile with her good night text and the one who she wants to talk to the most when, well, anything happens, really.  
And then, of course there is the less platonic side to it, where Kira wants to touch and to taste, where she can't believe how breathless she can go from one second to another whenever Allison smiles just right or her hands spread out over her stomach and then card through her hair when she's laughing so hard, she can't control it.

But Kira can do pretend. She can. She has to, if she doesn't want to screw everything up.

*

_"It'll be our little secret,"_ Kira hears in her head while she's standing at the train station, waiting for Allison to arrive. She can imagine Allison saying it while sitting next to her, with gleaming eyes and a smile that enters mischievous territory, her hair falling over her shoulder and just a little closer than Kira can bear.  
Kira's eyes widen at the thought for the fraction of a second, then she stuffs her hands into her pockets.

"Hey girlfriend!" Allison greets her and it's like Kira can't control her lips because they part and stretch to both sides immediately, her legs feeling like they could take a 5k run and her heart a solid weight, she can feel go faster as soon as Allison pulls her into a hug. Her arms come up around Allison automatically, pulling her closer and burying her face somewhere inbetween Allison's shoulder and her chest.

"My parents are waiting by the car," she says (and still won't stop smiling) and takes Allison's suitcase to move toward the exit.  
"Thank you, by the way, I really hate lying to them but..." Allison laughs.  
"You don't have to be sorry, Kira." She looks at her as if she means it.  
"This doesn't bother me." And she says it soft and low and it gives Kira goose bumps.

They get to the car and somehow Allison's hand has found its way onto the small of Kira's back, only disappearing to shake her parents' hands.  
"That was fast," dad says in that completely serious tone with twinkling eyes.  
"I would have imagined the greeting would take a little longer."  
"Dad!" Kira says, exasperated, to ignore the cold dread that came over her for a second. She really hates lying to her parents.  
"Oh please, the first time your father and I seperated for a longer time he shook my hand as a goodbye."  
"I didn't know whether you wanted a show of affection, _Satomi_ was right there!"  
Allison gets into the car laughing.

*

The problem Kira did not anticipate is that if Kira's parents believe they're together there is no way in hell they are going to let them sleep in the same room. They stay on the couch in the living room until one a.m., under one blanket (Kira has to check her pulse multiple times), watching movies and catching up but then Allison yawns and says her pyjama sounds good right now, so they split up.  
Kira's room is right next to the guest room. When she lays down she can hear Allison rummaging and shuffling while she unpacks, a muffled curse when she runs into something in the unfamiliar room.

Absolutely content Kira turns off her night light and leans back into her pillow, closing her eyes.

She almost falls out of her bed when something knocks on her window ten minutes later. She almost doesn't recognize Allison's face in the dark, especially because she is _hanging upside down._  
"Did you pull yourself up to the rain pipe to get here?" Kira asks, incredulously. Allison shrugs (at least Kira supposes that is what she does, it's kind of hard to tell in this position) and pulls herself into Kira's room _somehow_ when Kira steps aside.

Kira can't help but smile, probably looking absolutely delighted and incredibly goofy.  
"That is so cool!" Allison smiles, apparently pleased with herself and looks around in Kira's room. "I did a lot of gymnastics in school." Kira does not have time to let herself think about that right now, so she swallow it down and saves it for later.

"You could have just come through the door, though," she says instead, grabbing her blanket and climbing under it again, watching Allison explore her room.  
"I don't think my parents sleep that lightly." And when Allison turns around and winks at her she almost forgets what she even said.  
"Where would be the fun in that?"

*

As it turns out it's fairly easy to date Allison (Kira expected nothing less), the fake part apparently requires some work, though.  
Allison doesn't seem to have a problem to fit herself into Kira's life, casually putting her leg next to Kira's at the breakfast table, draping an arm around her shoulders while they walk through Beacon Hills or curling into Kira's side when they're sitting on the couch at night, it all seems to come natural to her.

It kind of makes it harder. The fantasies get more vivid, more real, the feelings solidify. Everything settles in the evenings, when Kira lays in bed and thinks that she builds it up in her head way too much, that it doesn't actually feel like she could get used to this, that she won't get sick of it, telling Allison what goes where in the dish washer, arguing with her over the best kind of coffee until they can't breathe under their laughter anymore.  
Then she gets up in the morning, and Allison is standing outside of her room, her toothbrush in her mouth, with her hair rumpled and in pyjama pants, her top riding up at her hip, which makes Kira look away really quick.

And she loses herself in it all over again.

She doesn't think there is any way out of this. She's just going to have to accept that Allison is going to fly back home soon and that she's going to be okay. She has to trust in that.  
(Of course she's going to be okay, but how long will it take? Longer than it will take for her to see Allison again, that's for sure. This is going to be a long journey.)

*

They don't actually kiss until Kira takes Allison to meet her friends. Scott opens the door and beams at them, hugging Kira and greeting Allison with a:  
"Kira has told us a _lot_ about you," and it almost has a teasing note to it but he's still smiling and it's Scott so it's okay. Lydia comes down the stairs, putting an arm around Scott's back, while he puts his around her shoulders, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head so quickly you could almost miss it.

(Kira often asks herself how they managed to do this. She knows that Lydia and Scott got together before she moved to Beacon Hills, but she saw Malia get taken in by them, she saw how they grew, all three of them together, from careful touches here and there to something where Kira can feel tem settle when one of the others enters a room, where they don't even need the physical contact to confirm what is there.)

Lydia doesn't initiate any physical contact with Allison, but she smiles, actually genuinely, and that's just as good in Lydia terms.  
"Stiles is in the living room with Isaac," Scott says.  
"They are in the middle of a very intense and important video game match," Lydia says and her tone of voice says exactly what she's thinking about that.  
"Where's Malia?" Kira asks as she chucks off her shoes and follows Lydia and Scott to the living room. She can hear the bickering as soon as she gets as close as ten steps of the door.

"She's gone grocery shopping," Scott says.  
"We noticed that we kind of ate... everything last night and mom's really busy this week, so Malia went." Allison laughs, curtly.  
"Wow that's..."  
"Tragic? Yes it is," Lydia says, nodding her head slowly. Another one of those short laughs. They sound kind of... sad. Allison isn't looking any of them in the eye.  
"Domestic," she says, playing with her hands.  
"It sounds like you're all really close." Kira lays her hand on top of Allisons and slides it inbetween them, unlocking her interlaced fingers.  
Allison lifts her head and smiles softly at her.

They join Stiles and Isaac in the living room but they don't really pay attention to them when they sit down either on the couch with them or on the carpet in front of them. Allison sits on the couch and when Stiles shifts so that he's basically spread out over half of the thing, she pats on her thighs.  
"C'mon, you can sit on my lap," she says and her eyes promise a challenge, but they also conceal the very real danger of Kira exploding if she gets any closer, if she lets Allison in anymore.  
She sits and wiggles a little until she's found the right position. Allison's breathing is loud next to her ear.

Boyd and Erica arrive half an hour later which prompts Isaac to ditch the game (even though Stiles threatens him thoroughly, but Isaac is somehow immune to that) and take part in the conversation that is going anywhere and nowhere. Allison puts an arm over Kira's stomach, her hand resting on her leg, entirely unaware of the turmoil that action is causing Kira. But Kira manages to lean into it (actually, that is not the hard part), putting her hand over Allison's and tracing her knuckles absent-mindedly.

It's Erica who demands it.  
"Lydia and Scott had to do it, remember?" Kira doesn't but Lydia and Scott apparently do, at least according to their faces.  
"You can't make them kiss," Scott says and Kira is eternally grateful for him because she doesn't think she could _take it._ Erica just cocks her head to the side.  
"Actually, now that I think about it I never got to see you two kiss Malia either. We can do it right here right now."

Scott looks at her, with a smile on his lips but a confused, skeptical expression in his eyes. "You've seen me kiss Malia plenty of times." Erica waves him off.  
"Not officially, I need an official kiss, come on." Lydia does that half eye-roll of hers and says:  
"Are you really going to judge our relationships by the way we kiss?" It's clearly a rhetorical question but Erica just grins.  
"I have a very accurate system."

They have to wait until Malia comes back, which is not good because it gives Kira time to think and that is definitely not the best thing to do when she's going to kiss _Allison_ in a few minutes. She gets up from Allison's lap and goes to the bathroom, just hesitantly coming back out again, after she stared in the mirror for two minutes.  
Boyd is waiting for her outside.  
"Are you okay?" he asks and she says, more out of reflex than anything else:  
"I'm fine, how are you?" Then she cringes because that most definitely was not the right thing to say. He doesn't laugh though.

"You know, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he says, slowly, patiently.  
"Erica comes off as very... commanding but she wouldn't actually force you to do anything. You know that, right?" There is something in his look, something knowing, something that hits too close to home.  
"I know," she says and then fails miserably at a feeble attempt to smile. She goes back into the living room.

*

When Malia is informed that she has to kiss both her boyfriend and her girlfriend to get Erica's official seal of approval she frowns and asks:  
"Why?"  
"It's the ultimate chemistry test," Erica says, as if that's supposed to mean something, but Malia just shrugs, because why should she object, she's actually _dating_ the people she's supposed to chemistry test and doesn't have a pathetically huge unrequited crush on them, while lying to everyone she knows.

"Allison and Kira can go first," Malia says additionally, as if she's doing them a favor. She probably is. The faster they can get this over with...  
Allison has been suspiciously quiet on the matter, not really voicing her opinion (although, if Kira can muster up the courage later she ought to ask her what she thinks of her friends _now_ , if she's still convinced that they 'sound great' and if she's still glad Kira 'has people who care about her' (all direct quotes.)) Now though she's turning Kira's head without further hesitation, one finger under Kira's chin directing her.

When their lips meet Kira is suddenly overwhelmed with all the different _impressions_ Allison gives off. The feeling of her soft lips, the fingertips that are spreading from Kira's shoulder to her neck, the soft sigh she utters, so low and quiet that Kira is sure it's just for her, _because of her._ It sounds like relief.  
They keep their mouths closed, just their lips moving against each other and if that alone can make Kira feel like this she doesn't even want to know what Allison could do to her should she ever open her mouth. (Actually yes, she wants to know very badly but this is the wrong time to think about it.

Erica interrupts them by clicking her tongue loud enough to wake up the neighbors three houses down the street. Just then does Kira notice how quet everyone has been. Lydia takes a quick sharp look at Kira, befre she nods to no one in particular and says:  
"Our turn now, I guess." (And if Allison's still speaking to her after this Kira might tell her that she can be glad because there _are_ people taking care of her.) Boyd smiles at her.

*

When they get back home Allison stops her on the porch.  
"Kira," she says, then hesitates. Kira looks at her, with wide eyes and a heart beat that is so out of synch right now.  
"I'm sorry," she blurts out before Allison can say anything further.  
"I'm really sorry that they pressured you into that." She takes a look at Allison's face and immediately feels bad.  
"Not that kissing you was bad. It was good, actually, really... really good. It's kind of insane how good it was. But if it made things weird, I am very sorry and I totally understand if you wanna break this off right here, right now, I really do."

When she looks up this time Allison is smiling again, and it takes pressure off of her that she didn't even know was there but she is still anxious because it wasn't ever supposed to come to this conversation.  
"You liked kissing me," Allison says in that playful, teasing voice of hers, but it's tinged with something Kira can't quite identify.  
"Well, I... well-" She doesn't know what to say without completely screwing this up once and for all.  
"Yes," she says and it's _good_ to say it.

"You liked kissing me," Allison repeats and the dimples are showing in her smile. Then there is that glint in her eyes that makes Kira feel like she did something extraordinary to deserve it.  
"Wanna do it again?"  
"Sure," Kira's mouth says before her brain can catch up and when it does she doesn't know how the hell she got here, because Allison is taking a step closer and snaking an arm low around her waist, pulling her closer, on the front porch of her house and it kind of fits.

And when Allison fits her lips against hers again, Kira can identify that underlying feeling in Allison's voice when she said that Kira liked kissing her.  
It's the same feeling Kira gets when she's with Allison. It's relief.


End file.
